Naruto: The Cycle
by Kurutteiru
Summary: The cycle of death has driven him away from his loved one and created a new dream. He swear to never get closer to anyone again and will break the cycle, even if it will drive him to commit the suicide for his dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story…If I does, I would have many spin-off and live-action show/movie…

--

**Prologue**

--

A figure sitting before a window, rocking back and forth in fetus position. His blue eyes glance upon the reversing lunar moon as he kept mumbling something over and over.

--

_Every living beings have something in common…Death, a final part of life cycle. It come to anyone in any forms…_

--

The door behind the figure opened, revealing the large bulky figure with a piece of mask on his jaw. The figure turned his head away from the window, revealing his mask on his lower face. The large figure jerked his head as the figure stand up on his feet.

--

_It leave pain to the living beings, see their loved one died before their eyes…Pain give living beings nothing but grief and depression…_

--

The figures walk down the hallway before stopped in front of the large doors. The large figure pull the door and glanced at the small figure as he walked past the large figure.

--

_Pain transform into fear, growing in their hearts…Fear of losing loved one to death, it caused them to fear anything or anyone…_

--

The figure look up to the man sitting upon his throne, towering over him. The man smiled as the figure closed his eyes.

--

_Fear breeds loathe…loathe of itself and searching to destroy the source of its unhappiness…It will drive the living beings to do anything to be with their loved one._

--

The figure slowly opened his eyes as he look up to the eerily gate. He glanced at his hand, holding an orb, before turned his slight to the group in black garments. The hand lifted to his face as his mouth opened wide before swallowing it, hearing the cried of anger at his left. He glanced at the other group in white garments.

--

_Loathe of itself will drive the host to committing suicide…Kill itself to be with their loved ones or to end the pain…_

--

The gate slowly opened as the figure sensed someone at his right. He turned around and tensed, seeing the girl, that he once love, looking at him like an monster. The gate finally opened before an black hand stabbed into his back. He can see and hear her screaming out in horror as the arm dug deeper inside him, filling him with strange feeling.

--

_One man decided to end this cycle for once and all…He has lost his humanity and was driven away from his loved one…He live by self-loathe and willing to commit suicide for his dream…_

--

The form of a figure slowly transforming in gruesome fashion. Everyone watched on with morbid awe as the figure started to mumbling. His loved one dropped to her knee with tears in her eyes as he completed his transform. His white orb eyes glanced upon the groups, displaying his form in full glory. He look at his loved one with sadden expression as she sobbed before stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see an blond girl with piece of mask on her right eye.

--

_This is the story of the man who lost everything and discover his dream…He found many loved ones and pushing them away in order to break the cycle…_

--

The groups stepped up in formation, calling out an temporary truce in order to face the figure. The large figure shouted out to the figure.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!?!" The figure known as Naruto sighed.

"Yammy, I am no longer called Naruto…I am the Apocalypse…Now please, stand down and accept the fate of the world." Yammy grunted as he unsheathed his blade, with the rest while other unleashed their abilities.

--

_This is his story…his life…his dream…This is Naruto's story…_

--

_Naruto: The Cycle_

--

The figure stand before the cliff, facing to the sunset, before turned his head to face the girl next to him. His hand gently brushing her cheek before he lean in for an kiss.

"Good-bye, my loved one…" mumbled the voice before the image shattered into pieces as many images overlapping each other.

--

AN: Well, what do you think? I know there are some grammar error in this story, if you find some, please point it out for me and tell me what is wrong with this. This is just the prologue and there would be more chapters coming up.

It may will take longer for any chapter, due to school, exams, and works.


	2. Birth pt 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto and Bleach…So, back off, you damn lawyers._

AN at the end of the chapter.

--

A small blond girl in an shinigami uniform was frowning as she stared at the starry night and started to playing with her hair, that was in pigtails. "What's wrong, Hiyori-chan?" asked the voice behind Hiyori.

Hiyori look behind her to see a blond teenage boy with blue eyes and whiskers marks on his cheeks, wearing the same uniform but with thirteen division emblem. He was smiling at her as he lifted the bento in his right hand.

"Would you like something to eat?" As he finished his sentence, an foot landed on his face, knocking him back to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Hiyori as the teenager leaped to his feet, pointing to her.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend after he come all the way to see his girlfriend!" Yelled the boy and Hiyori turned her head away with an scowl.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Naruto twitched as he lifted the bento.

"I told you, do you want something to eat?" Hiyori raised her eyebrow before take it.

"Is that so?" Naruto frowned and grumbled about ungrateful and abusive girlfriend as the said girlfriend lifted the lid.

"…" Hiyori stared at the noodles floating in the bento as Naruto grinned.

"I make ramen for you, you like it, right?"

Twitch

"It only take me about three minutes and few hours to get here so I decided to heat it up on the way."

Twitch

"It was not easy with the reishi as energy source, but I managed it anyway."

Twitch

"Said, that smell good, do you mind if I can have some?"

"…Naruto-kun…" Naruto lifted his face up with a foxy smile.

"Yes, Hiyo…" He don't get to finished his sentence as the bento flew to his face, pouring the broth all over his face. He screamed as he rolled on his back.

"Oh god, it burns!!! Why, ramen, why do you do that to me!!!! It burns!!!" Hiyori growled as she dropped to her rear ungraceful. She can hear her boyfriend screaming bloody murder as he rolling across the floor.

"How many time do I tell you that I don't like ramen." Naruto panted as he wiped his face.

"Um…I lost the count." Naruto rubbed his head sheepish as Hiyori sighed. She took an glance at him before patted the spot next to her.

"Just shut up and sit down." She watched him as Naruto took the spot and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in. Hiyori sighed as she lie her head on his shoulder. They both stared out to the starry sky before Hiyori spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember the day we first met?" Naruto smiled as he tighten his hold and whispered, "How would I forget that day?"

--

(Flashback)

"You're sure that you're ready for it?" A young woman in a short hakama as she pushed up her glasses back. Hiyori scowled at her friend as she turned to her.

"I'm ready for anything, dammit." growled Hiyori as the pair walk down the hallway. The woman sighed.

"Hiyori, please don't cussing." Hiyori crossed her arms as she turned her head away.

"Shut up, Lisa, I can freakin' cussing whatever I want." Lisa shook her head as they both stopped at front of the door. She opened it and was greeted by an water balloon before the classroom broke out in laughter.

"Eh…Sorry, I thought that there was an teacher." chuckled the voice and Hiyori growled before look up to face Naruto rubbing his head sheepish.

"Teme, what is your name?" asked Hiyori with venom dipping from her voice. Naruto frowned, her personality was like someone he used to know and he don't like it, not a bit. Naruto leaned toward her as he lift a finger and flicked her in the forehead.

"OI, shrimp, do you know it's rude to demand anyone for their name before telling them your name." A vein bulging on her forehead as she rubbed her head, with an glare.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" growled Hiyori as Naruto raised his eyebrow before breaking out in an grin.

"My, my, look like someone is very sensitive with height issue." Hiyori balled her fists, who does that guy think he is? She shoved her fist into his gut, knocking the wind out of Naruto as Hiyori unleashed her wrath upon the poor teenager.

"…Hiyori, I think that's enough." said Lisa as she pushed up her glasses.

"No! It's not enough until I said so!" shouted Hiyori as she stomped on Naruto's gut, drawing out the cried of pain.

(End flashback)

--

Naruto winced as Hiyori snickered at the memory.

"You were sent to the fourth division and have to stay for few weeks after this." Hiyori smirked as she cuddled up with him and Naruto scowled before it turned to an smirk.

"If I remember correctly, on the day that I come back, something happened…" Hiyori frowned with a light pink blush on her face.

"…Yes, I remember…"

--

(Flashback)

"You!" shouted Hiyori with her eyes widened as Naruto scowled at her. He marched up to her and flicked her in forehead. Hiyori rubbed her forehead, glaring at him.

Naruto grunted, "You have no manner at all, if you keep this up. Everyone would mistook you for a boy."

Hiyori blushed and roared back at him, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, flat-chest. You look like an boy." Naruto leaned toward her with an grin as Hiyori shook with a rage.

"Call me flat-chest one more time and you'll going to get it."

"Flat-chest." Hiyori roared as she lashed out a punch, blocked by Naruto. He smirked as Hiyori roared out in frustration.

"Teme!" She cocked her leg back and delivered an side kick. Naruto, saw that from mile, raised his right forearm and blocked it, wincing from the strength behind this shrimp.

'Her strength is so much like someone I used to know.' Naruto grabbed her arm as he stepped in closer and turned around, pull her over his back and flipped her over. She cried out as she landed on her back. Naruto patted his hand as he walked away, "Uzumaki Naruto, that's my name."

Hiyori shakily stood up with a scowl on her face before ran to Naruto with an battle cry, "You're going to get it, you shithead!"

She was blind with rage that she somehow managed to slide on an banana peel. Her eyes widened as she fell forward to Naruto and asked an question in her head, 'Who's the moron that leave things on the floor.'

--

Meanwhile, a certain captain with long blond hair sneezed.

--

Naruto turned around as his eyes widened, "Wha…"

"Move, teme!" shouted Hiyori, but it was too late as their bodies collided. They landed on the floor and they both widened their eyes.

'His/Her lips…' was the only thing that ran through their mind. Hiyori pulled her lips away from his lips and stared at Naruto with an blush on her face.

"…This was my first kiss…TEME! GIVE IT BACK!" exclaimed Hiyori as she unleashed her wrath on him again.

(End flashback)

--

Hiyori blushed as Naruto nuzzled his face into her hair. This day was their first kiss and few weeks later, something happened between them. She snickered at this memory as Naruto asked her, "What are you think about?"

"The day you asked me out." Naruto chuckled.

"You mean the day I tricked you into going out with me."

--

(Flashback)

"OI, flat-chest shrimp, I want to ask you a question." Hiyori look up from her book and glared at smirking Naruto as he sat down across her. She closed her book with an snap and chuck it to Naruto. He ducked as the book soared past him and glared back at her.

"OI, I said I want to ask you something, not to fight." Hiyori placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"What do you want, shithead?" Naruto frowned before grumbling something. Hiyori raised her right eyebrow and leaned forward with one hand cupping her ear.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, do you want to go out with me for an dinner." Hiyori blinked, did he…

"Did you just asked me out?" Naruto looked away before Hiyori scowled.

"Why would I go out with you?" Naruto turned to her with a narrowed eyes.

"You own me few things after what you did to me few weeks ago."

"Own you? You stole my first kiss, ero-teme!" snarled Hiyori, pointing at him with an glare.

"No, you stole my first kiss!" Ok, technically not his first kiss, but that don't count at all. Hiyori smashed her hands on the table and roared at him.

"No, you did it! Ero-teme!"

"Flat-chest shrimp!"

"Shithead!"

"Bi-polar bitch!"

"Dipshit!"

"Lolicon wannabe!"

"You sicko!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Dinner at ramen stand, at 7'o clock?"

"Yeah!…Wait, what!?!" Naruto grinned as he stood up and turned around, waving her goodbye.

"Great, I'll pick you up tonight!" Hiyori blushed, she was tricked by that bastard.

"H-H-Hold it, ero-teme!" yelled Hiyori, they were unawake of the bystanders staring at them strangely.

(End flashback)

--

They both sighed as Naruto pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in his arms. Hiyori blushed as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm glad that you gave me a chance for this date." whispered Naruto as he kissed her neck.

"Me too, Naruto-kun, me too." moaned Hiyori before turned around and met his lips. She licked his lips for an entrance, Naruto opened his mouth as her tongue entered and battled his tongue. His hand slipped into her kosode, drawing out an gasp out of her.

"Yare, yare, keep it under PG-13." The blonde duo jumped few meters as they turned to a captain with long blond hair with his upper teeth showing. He was waving at them and they can see his blushing, brown-haired lieutenant standing behind his captain.

"Shinji-teme!" Hiyori kicked him in groin, Naruto and the brown-haired lieutenant winced as they covered their family jewels. He turned to the brown-haired lieutenant as his girlfriend started to beat the shit out of Shinji.

"Yo, Aizen. How's the life of lieutenant treating you?"

Aizen smiled, "Good, Naruto-kun. Can I ask you a favor?"

Naruto raised his right eyebrow, but he nodded. Aizen pointed at the battling blonde duo with a nervous smile.

"Can you please tell your girlfriend to not to kill my captain?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Um…Hiyori-chan, can you please let him go?" His answer was screaming of mercy and he turned to Aizen.

"Sorry, buddy, I tried." Aizen waved it off and smiled.

"It's fine, I know it was useless to stop your girlfriend when she is on the path of wrath. I remembered when she was on her period." Naruto paled, he remembered it very well.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I have to stay at your place for few weeks. Thank again." stuttered Naruto as Aizen chuckled, he remembered it when Naruto rushed in and begged to hiding out in his place for few weeks.

"Anything for my friend." Naruto grinned, they have been friends since the first day of academy and was there for each other.

"Well, I better go back or Ukitake will get worrying about me again. Hiyori-chan, I'll see you later." Hiyori paused her assault and turned to Naruto with a small smile.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." She turned to wounded Shinji and the assault resumed. Aizen waved with a smile as Naruto waved at them with his foxy grin.

--

Ukitake sighed as he sipped his cup of tea. He placed it on the ground and turned to sweating Naruto.

"Did you just sneak out to see your girlfriend again?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepish, flashing his trademark grin as Ukitake sighed again.

"Naruto, you know I don't like to be worrying about you all the time. I don't know if you are pulling the pranks or something without my knowledge. I don't like that but I have no choice…" Naruto gulped as he look up to his captain. "Naruto, I want you to go with Kensei and his squad for a investigation."

"…Anything but that. He still don't forgive me after this incident." Ukitake shook his head with a small frown, he don't like to punishing his fourth seated office.

"I'm sorry, but you know the rules. I always wonder how in the world did you get the fourth seat?" sighed Ukitake and Naruto chuckled.

"I guess I'm that good." Ukitake look up to the starry sky as he sipped his tea.

"Naruto-kun, I always wonder why you never accepted the position of lieutenant. Every time I asked you, you said that Kaien is suited for it. Why is that?" asked Ukitake and Naruto look up to the sky.

"I don't know but for some reason, I have a feeling that something will happen to me sooner or later. I wonder why…Ukitake turned to him and Naruto sighed.

"Why do I have this feeling that it will happening sooner than we think it would be…"

"I see…Very well, I hope that it don't happening anytime now…"

Naruto look up to Ukitake and spoke, "You know, if it happened…I want you to know that you're like an father to me." Ukitake smiled as he ruffed Naruto's hair.

"That's good to hear that…Go back inside, you have to get prepare for tomorrow." Naruto smiled as he stood up and nodded.

"Yep. See you tomorrow." Ukitake waved to him as he closed the door and look up to the sky.

"There is a lot of stars out there tonight." mumbled Ukitake as he sipped the tea.

--

TBC

--

AN: Well, that end the first chapter. I'm not sure if it is good enough, but hey, practice make it perfect and it may take time. So please don't hesitated to give any advice, I really need them. Also, please review.


	3. Birth pt 2

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to said it every chapter?

Sorry for the long wait, lot of things come up and I just hit the writer's block. I decided to go with the cannon for this chapter, but I added some scenes in. To make up with you, I make the chapter longer and added an lemon scene, but it's not very good.

--

"Let's see, futon? Check, ramen? Check, spare uniform? Check, ramen? Check…"

"Enough with these ramen!" Hiyori growled as her boyfriend chuckled, rubbing his head sheepishly. Hiyori placed her hands on her hip as she glared at him.

"But it's really good, Hiyori-chan." Naruto pouted as his girlfriend hovered over his bag and frowned at what her boyfriend just putted in.

"You're just be gone for few days, not years! Are you planning to hiding from me?" She narrowed her eyes as Naruto sweating bullets.

"A-A-Ah, of course not. Hiyori-chan, you know me." chuckled Naruto, he don't need to hiding from his girlfriend until she is on her period.

"Hmm, was you thinking something about me?" growled Hiyori, startled him before he burst out the first thing that appeared on his mind.

"No, I was thinking about your naked body…" Hiyori's face turned red out of embarrassing or anger before she smacked his head.

"ERO-TEME!!!" Naruto rubbed his lump with teary eyes, before Hiyori grabbed his kosode and pulled his face closer to her. Her eyes was filled with anger, if her glare can kill, he would be just a pile of ashes.

"Were you thinking about that night?" Naruto blinked before blushed, he recalled this memory and nearly has nosebleed.

"All the time." He perversely grinned. Hiyori's jaw dropped before punched him in the stomach.

"E-E-ERO-TEME!!!" His knees dropped as he held his stomach. Hiyori crossed her arms, turned her head away.

"Hiyori-chan…Why?" He asked weakly as Hiyori blushed.

"T-T-That was most embarrassing night for me…" She stuttered, averting her glance to the floor. Naruto rise his right eyebrow.

"Which part was embarrassing…Was it when you attempted to shove your breasts into my face or this position that gave you mulit…" He don't get a chance to finish his sentence as blushing Hiyori lunged at him with rage in her eyes.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! ERO-TEME!!!" screamed Hiyori as she started to beating her pervert boyfriend up.

--

"That sting!" Naruto hissed as Hiyori treated his wound with alcohol.

"Quit being a bitch!" snarled Hiyori as she strike his wound, drawing out a yelp out of Naruto. He rubbed his arm, watching her putting down the alcohol. He sighed, caught her attention.

Hiyori raised her right eyebrow, "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up to the ceiling, 'I don't know what to say…For some reason, I get that feeling that tonight will be our last night…What can I do?'

"OI!" shouted Hiyori, bonked his head. He rubbed his lump, averting his eyes to her.

"Naruto-kun, don't you heard me? I said wh…MMMPH!" Her lips was collided by his lips, the tongue slipped into her mouth and they shared a passion kiss.

"Naruto-kun?" Hiyori panted as Naruto hugged her.

"I want to make love with you…" He whispered in her ear, earning blush out of her. She stared at him before buried herself in his chest.

"…Sure…But we are going to do it on the bed." mumbled Hiyori, she don't want this embarrassing moment to happen again like last time. Naruto nodded as he scooped her up in his arm, bride style.

**(WARNING: LEMON TIME)**

Naruto lied her on the bed and started to kiss her neck as his hand traveling down inside her hakama. She moaned as his right hand rubbing her slit and his left hand cupped her small breast.

"Hmm, they have grown a bit…" Naruto smiled as he inserted his middle finger. He kissed her neck and rubbing her breast, twirling her nipple.

"Naruto-kun, Ohh, more…" Hiyori moaned as he added two more fingers, increasing the speed. She turned her head and caught his lips in passion, squirming around as she can feeling her climax getting closer.

"Naruto…I'm coming…Ahh…" She arched her back as her juice spilled all over his fingers. Naruto pulled his fingers out, kissing her on lips. She looked up with lust in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun…I want you in me…" He smirked, discarded their clothes. His eyes lingering on her naked body, earning blush out of Hiyori.

"Beautiful…" He whispered as he parted her legs, revealing her lower lips. He linen up his member and looked at her.

"You ready?" She nodded before he thrust in, earning screaming from Hiyori. He paused, letting her adjusting to his size.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me!" moaned Hiyori as he slowly thrusting into her womanhood.

"Harder…Faster…" He obeyed as their rhythms matched up before Hiyori arched her back.

"A-Ah, Naruto-kun, I'm coming…A-ah!"

"Me too, Hiyori-chan!" Naruto moaned before he released inside her womanhood. They panted, on top of the bed, covering in sweats. He pulled his member out with an wet pop.

**(End LEMON)**

Hiyori turned her head to Naruto and kissed him.

"Naruto-kun, what was that about?" asked Hiyori. Naruto chuckled, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Because I can't resist your cute body." Hiyori blushed before punched him.

"ERO-TEME!!!" cried Hiyori.

--

"…Naruto…" The punkish, sliver-haired shinigami blinked, staring at something on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, Kensei?" Kensei pointed at his right eye.

"Is that a black eye?" He asked, getting nod from Naruto.

"I said something embarrassing to Hiyori-chan." The taicho sighed, it was well acknowledge in the Seireitei that the blond duo are currently together and no one know who is in the control of the relationship, most leaning to Hiyori after seeing Naruto getting beating up by his said girlfriend…Wait, focus on the task!

"Ok, get ready to heading out!" shouted Kensei, getting the attention of his subordinates.

"Hai, taicho!" He glanced at the hell butterfly floating near him.

"The message has staged that there was an unknown cases out in the Rukongai and the vanguard don't come back at deadline. The reason is unknown so we have to check it out." He briefed as the group make their move.

"What do you mean 'unknown'? Hey, Kensei." Naruto paled at the voice, it can't be…He turned his head to see green-haired girl in shinigami uniform, plus red scarf and glasses.

"M-M-Mashiro?" Naruto stuttered, receiving a smirk from the said girl. Naruto shakily moved closer to the shinigami with mask.

"Tosen-kun, protect me." He whined, earning a sweatdrop from the said man.

"Shut up! Unknown means unknown! Quit complaining about it!…And Naruto, quit cowering behind Tosen!" shouted Kensei.

"But why!? If the reason's unknown, how come you have to go!?" Mashiro questioned her taicho, earning another shout from him.

Meanwhile, Tosen glanced at Naruto from behind his mask, "Naruto, pardon me if I appeared to be rude…Why are you afraid of her?"

Naruto shifted his eyes, sighed as he started to recalling the day he first met her.

--

(Flashback)

"Oh, is that real?" Naruto blinked, looking up from his book. Standing over him was Mashiro.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'm Mashiro, are these whiskers real? Can I touch them? Is this your natural hair color?" She fired question after question, poor Naruto don't get a chance to answer one of these questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Want to make out?" He blinked.

"Wha…" He don't get to finish his sentence as Mashiro grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss, but her attempt was blocked by his hand.

"Whoa! I have a girlfriend!" Naruto cried as he backpedaled. Mashiro blinked before give out a big grin.

"Then I'll be your mistress! I'm sure she don't mind it at all!" His eyes widened, take a few steps away from her.

"Um…I have to take a rain check on this…Bye!" Naruto cried, shutting the door and ran down the corridor, screaming his head off.

(End flashback)

--

Tosen sweatdropped, turned his head to whining fukutaicho, can't believe that his fukutaicho want to do that.

"Oh, I see…" Tosen murmured, noticing his taicho is close to snapping.

"Taicho!"

"Calm down, taicho!"

"That's just how she always is!!" The subordinates cried, holding their taicho back from lashing out on their fukutaicho.

"When did I say you could come with me anyway!?" He stomped away from Mashiro, "There's no need for you! Go home and shit and go to bed, idiot!"

"Hmph! I'm your fukutaicho, so I have to follow you! I'm not a dummy, Kensei. You're the dummy!" Kensei nearly popped his vein. He gritted his teeth as his fukutaicho whined about random stuff, honestly, how can you find a food in middle of nowhere?

The longhaired shinigami turned to his taicho, "What should I do, taicho?"

"Leave her alone!" Kensei gritted his teeth, feed up with her antic. A bloodcurdling scream ranged out behind Kensei, turning his head to see three children, chasing by a huge sauropodomorpha hollow.

"A hollow!"

"It's huge!" Kensei's face become serious and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Let's go." he whispered, his subordinates plus Naruto leaped into action. Each shinigami attacked its' legs as Naruto ran under its' belly, shoving his zanpakuto into it and drag it across. The hollow bellowed in pain, scared the young boy. He fell to the ground and looked up to see a feet in front of him. He followed it to a punkish shinigami, with his zanpakuto in his hand.

"Blow!" He waved his zanpakuto, "Tachikaze!"

There was a visual line appeared on the neck of the hollow before it exploded. Kensei watched his attack unfolded, with a smirk.

Naruto snorted, 'Show-off.'

Kensei sheathed his blade and questioned his subordinates, "Is everyone all right!?"

"Yes, sir!" was his answer. His eye caught something in corner, turning his head. He realized that sobbing boy that nearly got eaten by the hollow.

"Hey! What're you crying about, kid!? You're alive! Be happy!" He smiled…in ridiculous and creepy way, "Smile!"

"Don't be ridiculous, taicho…" The longhaired shinigami muttered, with a sweatdrop.

"It's not ridiculous!" Kensei snapped, lifting the boy. "Come on, stand up, kid!"

He placed his fists on his hip, "What's your name?"

"Hi…Hisagi…Shuhei…" he sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Shuhei, eh? That's a good, strong name! Now quit crying!" the young boy nodded.

"KEEEENSEEEEI!" Kensei gritted his teeth, turned his glare toward Mashiro.

"Mashiro…Where were you during the battle?"

"I found these! Over there in the bushes!" Naruto raised his eyebrow, what was she doing in the bushes?

"Look!" She lifted the clothes, "A shihakusho! There were a bunch over here! Ten of them!"

Kensei's eyes widened before ran to the said bushes. He muttered as he lay his eyes upon ten of shihakusho.

"Taicho…These…" The longhaired shinigami was cut off by Mashiro's voice.

"Hey, Hey! Is there something special about ten!? Hey!"

"Idiot…" Kensei panted, "That's the same number…As the vanguard…"

"Huh? But they were right over there!"

"How did they get out of their shihakusho without taking out their belts!?" Kensei snapped, "How did they take off their socks with their sandals still on!?"

Naruto lifted his index finger, "I know! Same thing I did with Hiyori-chan another night when we was having…"

"Naruto! That is not time to joking around! Eishima!" Kensei shouted, "Contact center! We have our first shinigami victims in the disappearing soul case!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Todo! There may be some sort of pathogen causing the souls to break down! Send a request to the 12th division for a researcher!"

"Oh, send my love to Hiyori-chan!" Kensei smacked Naruto's head.

"Yes, sir!" Kensei turned his head to the bald shinigami.

"Kasaki! Have those on standby get us a tent! We'll camp here tonight." Kensei scanned the area, "If they're after the shinigami, eventually they'll heading for Seireitei. We have to stop them here before they reach Seireitei."

"YES, SIR!!!" shouted his subordinates.

"Get going!" Kensei ordered his subordinates before they vanished, but one remained.

"Taicho! What about me?" Tosen asked and Kensei turned his head.

"We're going to search the area! Follow me!" Kensei turned to the kids, "Kids! Go home quickly! Before the sun sets! Got it!?"

Shuhei sniffed, his eyes caught by something on his savior's chest. There, lies the tattoo that burns into his mind was the number 69.

"Ah, I see that you still have this tattoo." Naruto smirked, drawing a snarl from Kensei.

"No thank to you! Now that incident still burns into my memories." muttered Kensei.

--

Somewhere in the 12th division, a man with strange features was muttering as he examining the tube. He looked up, turned to the shinigami carrying three huge pots.

"Hey! Isn't the 22nd vessel ready yet?" He slammed his table, "What are you still doing over there!? Hurry up!"

The pots cracked under the hand's pressure, "Good grief. At this rate, it'll be nighttime before you know it."

"Shut up!!" The pots shattered, revealing the shinigami to be Hiyori.

"I'm trying to be nice and help out and all I get is your bitching!! That isn't funny, you bald bug!" Mayuri sighed, why do he have to deal with that brat?

"That attitude of yours…Is really off-putting."

"I said shut up!!" She pointed, "I'm a fukutaicho! Tell me what's your seat!"

"I have no need for seats number." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you!! Third seat! Third seat!!" She thumbed at herself, "I outrank you so don't order me around!!!"

Mayuri lifted his index finger and started to ranting, what he don't know that Hiyori was not paying attention to him.

"Kisuke!!!" Mysteriously, the said person appeared right behind her, rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"What is it? And please be quiet…" He yawned, "I didn't get much sleep…"

"Do something about him!! You haven't trained him right!!" She stopped and blinked, "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" He glanced at his creation, "It's a gigai I'm trying out."

Hiyori skimmed what he just ranted about, something about to prevent the souls from breaking down.

"You…" she was cut off by a shouting.

"Excuse me! This is number six, Todo, of the ninth division!" He paused, "Is Urahara-taicho of 12th division inside!? I'm here with a request from Muguruma-taicho of ninth division!"

"Please, come in." Todo entered the room and kneeled before them. He just gave them the summary of the request.

"I see." He nodded, "I'll send someone out tonight. In the meantime, please return to Muguruma."

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" He stood up, "…Oh, Naruto said to send his love to Hiyori."

Everyone turned to fuming Hiyori, "...Ero-teme."

Todo chucked as he exited the room. Urahara chuckled, turning to her.

"You hear him, Hiyori. You go."

"Why me!?" She cried, "I don't wanna! Can't you send someone less important!!"

She pointed at the boy behind her, "You're always bitching…If it bug you so much, why don't you just step down as fukutaicho."

"You shut up, Akon!!" Hiyori attempted to kick him in face, but he sidestepped. In a flash, he was beside Mayuri, handing him a vessel.

"AAAAAH! You're pissed me off!!" She shouted, earning a small grin from Urahara.

"You're the only one I can trust with this. Feel free to take whatever you think you might need. Getting sample from crime scene is very important…" He opened his eyes, "I'm counting on you, Hiyori…"

Hiyori sighed, glancing at other side. "And beside, you can be with your boyfriend."

Hiyori snapped back with a blushing, "Teme!! You better pay me extra for this!! Don't forget it!!"

Urahara chuckled as Hiyori ran out, 'Ah, young love, I like to meet that Naruto fella.'

--

It was late night, an tent was guarding by Tosen and Eishima. Their field of version was lit by two touches. Before they reacted, Todo landed via shunpo.

"You're late, Todo!" Tosen called out, earning a sigh out of the said person.

"Gimme a break. I had to go all the way back to headquarters." He walked to Tosen, "I'll take over, you go get some rest."

Tosen shook his head, "Now that you're here, all three of us can keep watch."

Eishima thumbed back to the tent, "Kasaki and Naruto are inside right now with taicho resting. You keep an eye out over there.

"Okay…Got it."

--

Inside, Naruto sighed, roasting his marshmallow over the makeshift fire. He glanced at his sleeping comrades, 'I'll rather be with Hiyori-chan, making countless love to her than be here, boring out of my brain.'

Kensei opened his eyes, glancing at Mashiro. The said person was drooling, scratching her armpit.

"How can she sleep at a time like this?" He reached over and move her shihakusho, earning a giggling from her.

"Kensei, you perv…" Kensei twitched, glancing over to see Naruto nodded.

"Why you…" He was cut off by shouting and cried.

"That's Eishima and the other!" shouted Kasaki and the trio rushed out.

"What happened!" Kensei shouted before his eyes widened, there lies his subordinates, dead. He landed his eyes on Todo, the said person glanced over his shoulder.

"Todo…" Todo dropped to the ground, dead.

"TODO!"

"Shit!" Kensei unsheathed his sword with Naruto, "Watch out! The enemy is still nearby."

"Mashiro! Wake up, you loon!" shouted Naruto, Kensei glanced back at the tent. They both heard the groan from Kasaki. Kensei turned his head sharply to see Kasaki slumped to the ground with blood flowed out.

"Kensei…" Naruto gasped. Kensei looked up and muttered…

"What the hell is this!?" Suddenly, a blade ran through his chest and Kensei glanced over his shoulder to see an familiar face.

"Teme…" Naruto gasped, eye widened.

"Why…Why are you doing this? Aizen!" The said person smiled at his friend.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, have you been doing well?"

"Can I kill him too?" asked the sliver-haired boy with a strange grin. Aizen patted his head.

"Oh, no, you can't kill my good friend…We need him for the plan."

"Plan? What plan!? What the hell are you thinking!?" shouted Naruto, charged at Aizen. He grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"Oh, you will know everything sooner when you joining our side." Naruto snapped.

"Like I'm going to…" He was cut off by something slamming into his chest, "Wha…"

"Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt…Much." Aizen smirked as Naruto slumped to the ground and everything went dark…

--

Naruto blinked, the landscape in front of him was a graveyard.

"Wha…" He was cut off by a claw slamming his face into the ground.

"Ugh, what the hell!?" He shook the cobweb out of his head. He look up and something died in his throat.

"**My, my, at last, we meet in person." **The creature grinned.

It stood at seven feet tall, towering over him. His face was more like a skull, with pair of horns, coming out of his forehead and curving back, and black mane. Naruto can see that it has two large black wings, like angel. He has goat-like legs and humanlike torso. The only clothes he has on was an long teal loincloth.

"W-Wh-What are you?" stuttered Naruto. The creature chuckled, pulling him up.

"**Ah, that's a good question. I'm your opposite, a yin to yang, god to devil."** The creature leaned forward, **"And I'm here to open your eyes to the reality."**

"Bullshit!" roared Naruto, reaching for his zanpakuto. He widened his eyes, his hand just grasped nothing, but air.

"**Ah, ha, don't be too hasty."** Naruto struggled in his hold, **"Do you know that the world is running in the cycles."**

Naruto blinked, causing his struggling. **"There are countless cycles, but the most powerful cycle are…Death and Hatred. There are too much hatred in this world, they all bring nothing but death."** The creature tossed him to the tomb, destroyed it in process.

"**There are too many wars! Wars bring misery and death, they're powered by nothing but hatred and chaos! The world is corrupting! I can't stand it no longer!!"** The creature roared, pounced on the blond shinigami.

"**The world is rotting! It's killed off by the mankind and its' sin! Humanity wishes nothing but death, they have accepted it too long ago!!! As long as the mankind breathes, the world slowly die!!!"** The hooves dug into Naruto's gut, **"You know this feeling, don't you!? Remember what the mankind did to you when you were alive!!! You were just other victim of the cycle!!! Listen up, boy, listen…Do you know what is our reason for this world?"**

Naruto coughed, his blazing blue eyes glanced into the yellow orbs. **"Hmm, the reason is…To finish off the last blow!!! The last blow that can end the cycle!!! Do you want to break the cycle with me? Hmm?"**

"Why would I want to help you?" Naruto spitted on his skull.

"**Heh, because I'm you and you're me. You are breaking the cycle for good…It will bring the peace."** Naruto's eyes widened, peace…**"Hai, the peace you longing for…The end of the countless wars…End of the sins…Peace where everyone can living equally, is that what you always want? Do you remember what Pain said?"**

Pain…Yes, he remember that man…

--

(Flashback)

"_War brings death…and wounds and pain to both sides…there's nothing harder to accept than deaths of those you love…so you believe…they could not die…" Pain panted, "Especially…those who haven't known war…like your generation…you try to find meaning in death…but…there's only pain…and hatred…that you don't know what to do with…"_

_Pain looked up, "Dying like trash…neverending hatred…pain that never heals…this…is war…Naruto…that…is what…you must face…"_

(End flashback)

--

"…Hai." The creature grinned.

"**Good…Now let's us become one."** Everything went black.

--

Hiyori sighed, running toward her destination. Why does she have to go…Oh right, her taicho trust her and that she can see her boyfriend. She giggled…Wait! No, she don't just giggled.

"Damn that ero-teme." She muttered with lightly blush. She can't wait to beat him up and tell him something important…She halted, something in the air was bit off.

"**OHHHH!!!"** Hiyori's eyes widened, leaping backward in time as the ground exploded. She blinked at the figure, it was like a hollow but…

"Kensei?" She gasped, the said figure groaned before lifting his massive arm.

--

Aizen smirked, watching the action unfolded in his eyes.

"My, my, what do you think of this? Hmm?" The familiar figure growled, you can see a hole in his chest. The boy grinned.

"Wow! He just became an full hollow!" Aizen nodded.

"Hai, Gin, as expected from my old friend…Correct, Naruto-kun." The said person have become into the similar creature from inside his mindscape, "Tosen-kun, would you kind open the garganta for our friend?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Tosen stepped up, glancing up to the hollow, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." He whispered as the space behind the newly hollow opened and pulled him inside.

"Hmm, Yammy would be on the other side, greeting our new ally." Aizen smiled, he already told his newfound army about his plan to bring Naruto to their side.

"Now let's us greet our fellow shinigami." Aizen spoke with a smile on his face.

--

(Timeskip)

Urahara sighed, glancing to his right. He can't believe it, the council decided to killed the newly vizards, and claimed that he murdered Naruto…How strangely, they never found his body.

"I'll find a way to reverse this hollowfication…" He glanced at his former fukutaicho, "And I'm sorry, I can't save this Naruto…"

A tear ran down the face of slumbering Hiyori.

--

Somewhere in a isolated room in other realm, a bloodcurdling scream echoed as the yellow orbs glancing around wildly.

--

TBC

--

AN: Sorry again for the long wait. I got sidetracked with life and I just recently joined the deviantArt. By the way, I just draw up the title cover of Naruto: The Cycle. See my profile for the link.

See the button for reviewing…

Please push it…

Push it…

PUSH IT, FOR THE LOVE OF SAKE!!!


	4. Prisoner of Hueco Mundo

Kurutteiru waved to the audience, holding a sign: Hello everyone, Welcome to the third chapter of the cycle. Today we have Gin and Loly with us.

Gin lift his hand and Loly grumbling about something.

Loly: Kurutteiru! Why is Gin here! *Pointing at Gin*

Kurutteiru shuffled his signs, holding up a new sign: Because he's cool.

Gin: Thank you *Chuckling*

Kurutteiru nodded, holding another sign: You're welcome.

Loly blinked: Kurutteiru, what's up with these signs? What are you, deaf or mute?

Kurutteiru blinked, hold up a sign: Well, I'm deaf but I can speak few words.

Gin cupped his chin: But if you are deaf, how come your grammar are this good?

Loly nodded

Kurutteiru smirked, new sign: I studied my ass off and get good grades in the classes with no special needs.

Gin and Loly blinked

Loly: Well, it look like it has paid for you…but why are you taking long time on these chapter?

Kurutteiru turned his head away

Gin smirked: Because he just become addicting to MMORPG games that he just found and kept watching some foreign drama/movies online…Oh, also, he kept drawing things for the deviantArt.

Loly: What! Kurutteiru!!!

She snapped her head to the direction where Kurutteiru was. He was gone and in his place was just a note.

Gin, picking the note off the ground: Please give out the disclaimer for me.

Loly: Kurutteiru don't own Bleach, Naruto, or anything in this story. If you excuse me, I'm going to find someone and maim him so badly.

Gin: Enjoy the chapter

--

"**Wake up, nino, wake up…"** The eyes opened, revealing his yellow orbs. It's back.

"**Let's talk more about the cycle and how can you accomplish it."** He lifted his head to see this creature.

"Who are you?" He asked. The creature cupped his chin and chuckled.

"**I have many names, but I favor one name most. You can call me Ragnarok, that's what they kept calling me."**

"Ragnarok? You mean the Norse mythology about the final destiny of the gods?"

Ragnarok nodded**, "Back to the topic, the cycles are bleeding the world slowly as we are speaking. To bring the peace back to the world, there are many things to do and so little time."**

Naruto nodded, "I understand…How can I bring the peace to the world?"

"…**By wiping the mankind out.**" After the last word escaped his lip…er, I mean lipless mouth, Naruto roared.

"What? This is not what I want for the peace!" He stood up with rage. What was this creature thinking about? This is not what he want.

"**To end the cycles, you must end the cause of it. When the mankind first appeared, they all bring the chaos with them. You know the true face of the mankind, remember what they did to you…"**

"Shut up! Shut up!" He covered his ears and closed his eyes, "I don't want to hear you! I will not do it!"

"**It's futile, as the time went on, you will see everything…I will always be right behind you, whispering our plans into your ear. There is no way out for this, we have chosen you, nino…"** The voice faded. There was nothing but silent and Naruto remove his hands. He was alone…

"What can I do, Hiyori-chan? If you were here, what would you say?" He whispered.

--

"You want us to what?" The black-haired girl shouted as the blonde girl, next to her, winced at the tone. The black-haired girl wears a skirt with revealing shirt, covering her breasts barely, and thigh-high boots. Her hair held up in pigtails and has a mask fragment on her left eyes.

The short-haired, blonde girl has similar mask fragment, but on her right eye. She wears a white hakama, a shirt that has high collar and revealing her upper breasts. Their hole was nowhere to find.

The giant, dark-skinned man sighed, why does he have to deal with them. He wears the standard uniform, only his jacket was opened. He appeared to have four odd, ridge-lined on top of his skull, has long, thin ponytail with sideburn, and strangely, orange eyebrows. His mask fragment appeared to be jawbone resting on his chin.

"I want you to bring this meat to our newborn hollow." He tossed a giant plate, size of average car, "Aizen-sama's order, not mine."

As Aizen's name was mentioned, The black-haired girl's mood suddenly turn 180 around and grabbed the plate.

"Hai, Yammy-sama! Let's go, Menoly!" The girl ran off, leaving them in dust.

"Loly-san…" Menoly sighed, how long will she have to deal with this girl? She turned to the giant and bowed, "My apology, Yammy-sama."

Yammy grunted as he watched them ran off…

"They didn't ask me where this hollow is at." He muttered.

--

'So hungry…' he leaned his head against the wall. He found himself staring at the white ceiling.

'Reminding me of something…' He remembered his rest at the fourth division. He shuddered, remembering the scary side of the certain captain, even if she appeared to be motherly.

'Now I will never look at pencil the same way…' His muse was cut off as the door slide opened, revealing two girls with an giant plate.

"Boy, is he ugly motherfucker." The black-haired girl muttered, earning growl out of Naruto.

"Loly-san!" the blonde shouted, "Don't enrage him!"

Loly growled at her, "Shut up, Menoly-san, it's not like he going to attack us."

Poor Loly, they never know that Naruto is the number one, unpredictable shinigami. He bellowed, lunged to the pair.

"!" The pair leaped back, dropped the plate and unsheathed their blade. The hollow swiped at them, trying to behead them but it failed.

"What the hell!?" shouted Loly, ducking under his claw. She turned around and blocked his another claw.

"Damn you, hollows!!! What have you done to me!?" Naruto roared, spreading his wings. He couched, getting on four, and kick up the dust.

"What are you doing?" Menoly widened her eyes as the horns stretched out and pointed toward them.

"What in the world…" He charged toward them at furious speed. The pair attempted to block the charge, but the strength was too much for them.

"!" Their feet slid backward, before lifted up and smashed into the wall. The wall broke down as the charging hollow shoved the pair through several walls before tossed them the ground.

Naruto grunted and got a urge to say something, "I'm the juggernaut, bitches!"

He blinked, where does that come from? He shrugged before glanced upon the girls.

Naruto lifted his hoof over them, "Sorry, it's no personal."

Loly panted, "Menoly…"

Menoly nodded before shoved her hand toward Naruto, a brightly colored orb appeared in her hand.

"Wha…" Naruto felt that orb was powerful and he need to get out of the way immediately.

"Cero!" cried Menoly, the cero flew toward Naruto. He jumped out of the way but it cost him his left wing. He roared in agony, stumbled on the floor.

"You…What did you do?" He grunted out of pain. Loly panted, attempted to stand up and was successful.

"That was the cero." panted Menoly, that was too much for her. Naruto growled as he slowly stood up and hovered over them. He opened his jaw widely and several black tentacles crawl out of his mouth.

"!" The tentacles flew toward them and wrapped them tightly.

"T-T-Tentacle rape!!!" Loly cried, and everything halted at her words.

"…Loly…"

"Un-fuck-believable" Naruto muttered, "Do you think I'm going to do that and that to you?"

"……" There was awkward silent and thankful, it was broke when someone come in.

"What the hell?" Everyone turned to a young teenager that has hammerhead-like mask on top of his head and his teeth was more like shark. Naruto don't care who it is as he tossed the girls away from him and charged to the boy. There was something inside his mind, telling him to eat this weakling.

"!" The boy don't have a chance to pull out his sword as the hollow bite down on his shoulder hard, earning a screaming out of him. Naruto don't know what was going on, when he saw the girls, there was nothing and when he saw the boy, he want to eat him. What he don't know is that it was his hollow instinct that can tell which is strong or weak than him and which to eat.

"What are we going to do?" Loly whispered, wincing each time she heard the crunch from the feeding hollow.

"OI! What's all commotions about?" The girls look up to see Yammy yawning, "What are you doing here, don't I tell you to feed the hollow?"

"Y-Y-Yammy-sama…" The sound of munching caught his attention, turning his head toward Naruto, stilling devouring the remain of the arrancar.

"Oh, great. Now I have to tell Grimmjow that his fraccion got ate by a weak hollow." He tsked, catching the hollow's attention. Naruto growled, blood dipped from his teeth.

"Hmm?" Naruto punched the air and to their shock, launched a bala. Yammy grinned as the bala get closer and at the last second, he backhanded the bala.

"That's interesting…Did you learn that from devoured this arrancar?" Naruto growled and was about to charging, but collapsed into seizure.

"W-What's going on?" stuttered Menoly.

Yammy narrowed his eyes at this action before grinned, "Look like that arrancar was too much for him and it just speeding up his evolution."

"What are we going to do with him?" Loly narrowed her eyes, she felt inferior that some weakling hollow just grinded Menoly and her into the ground.

"Nothing. Just pick him up and tossed him in a new room." Yammy answered, pick the hollow with one hand and tossed Naruto over his shoulder, "Go and tell Aizen what just happened."

The girls nodded. Yammy grinned, "Naruto, eh? It's getting interesting."

--

"Whoa, Hiyori! Put down this cleaver!" cried Shinji, ducked under the swipe from enraging blonde.

"Can we talk that out?" The afro, glasses-wearer man stuttered.

Hiyori turned her head toward the said man and shouted, "Hell no! I want to be alone now! Just get out, now!!"

The cleaver flew under his groin and stuck into the wall, one centimeter away from his manhood. He whined, frozen in fear.

"Love-san…this was so close." The wavy, long-haired blonde muttered, he gulped as Hiyori glared at him, with murderous intent.

"Rose-san…" Shinji whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think we would shut up now…"

"I agree." They slowly edge toward Love and nudged him.

"Come on…Let's get out of here." Rose whispered, keeping his eye on raging tiny girl. Love furiously nodded and they slowly moving toward the door.

"Get out of here…" She whipped out a rusty knife, "Or do you want to be a woman, bitches?"

They screamed, make for the break. Hiyori scowled, land on her bottom.

"Wimps." She muttered.

"Actually, they were trying to help you and you just taking out on them. That's not fair to them." Hiyori blinked, before scowled at the slight of Urahara.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Urahara frowned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I understand…Is there anything I can do for you?" Hiyori's expression soften, losing herself in thought.

"…Can you do me a favor?" Urahara nodded, "I want you to keep it a secret, no one should know about that…"

"Hai. What is it?" Hiyori sniffed.

"I want you to…" She mumbled something that was barely to get out, but Urahara, somehow, heard the whole thing and his eyes widened.

--

"I see, that's very interesting…Thank you for that info of his stage." Aizen smiled, "That was unfortunately that Di Roy is dead."

"Ano…What's happening to him?" Menoly asked, Aizen turned to her and smiling.

"Don't Yammy tell you? He is transforming faster after devouring Di Roy. The arrancar had devoured many souls in its' lifetime, Naruto-kun may turn into Gillian or Adjuchas, who knows?"

--

Naruto roared out in agony, clutching his head, it felt like someone just placed a nail on his forehead and smash it down with an sledgehammer and it's not pretty sight.

"**Fight it, nino."** Ragnarok crouched next to him, **"Don't let them take control…Fight them."**

He shut his eye tightly, howling in pain. There was too many voices in his head, the powerful voice was that arrancar.

"Give me my body back! I'm superior to you, teme!" Di Roy roared and everything went black.

--

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto opened his eyes to found himself in abyss. He scanned the abyss, there was nothing…A whistling flew through the air, his instinct tell him to duck and roll, which he just did. If he don't listen to his instinct, he would be in the crater as the arrancar crashed into the ground.

Di Roy glared at him, "Damn you, now these weaklings are out again. I have to go through them again to get the control back."

Naruto narrowed, "Control?"

"I am superior to you! This is now my body!" Di Roy roared, lunging at Naruto. The hollow braced himself for the impact as the arrancar headbutt him. They stumbled away from each other. The first to recover was Naruto, he punched Di Roy in guts, knocking the wind out of him, and round kick him away from Naruto.

"That was lucky shot!" Di Roy snarled, flew toward him. Naruto was greeted by the fist and flew back.

Di Roy torn his bandage off with a shout, "Cero!"

'So is that it?' The laser flew toward him, 'The reason why I was winning because I caught them by surprise…I'm too corky…I'm sorry, Hiyori-chan…'

He closed his eyes and the time stopped, **"Pathetic…You gave up so easily…"**

His eyes snapped open to see a giant black bear, covering in heavy armor and carrying a giant chainsaw on its' back. Naruto's eye widened.

"You…But I thought that…"

"**That I was gone? Wrong! I'm still here, this freaky hollowic-whatever just send me deeper into your mind."** The bear scratched its' chin, **"What happened to this cub who refused to give up? What I see here is just a pathetic cub, shivering in front of me."**

"But he is too much for me…" The bear snarled.

"**Silent! The cub I know would said 'Shut up, I'm going to beat them up. I'm going to be the great shinigami! Just you watch!' and you just whining over one little thing."** Naruto panted, that bear was right…

"But I have nothing to stop him…"

"**Wrong, you have me."** Naruto has a look of bewildered, **"Don't I tell you that I'm here for you?"**

"But…You're the sprit of zanpakuto and I'm just a hollow, we are enemy, right?"

The bear snorted, **"Hell with the system! I'm going to follow you, no matter what…After all, we're partner in the battlefield and I'm part of you."**

Naruto look up as the bear smirked, "…Thank you…"

The bear nodded, faded away as the time resuming. The cero covered the hollow and Di Roy laughed, manically.

"That's one down, more to go." He smirked, turned around to the abyss, revealing more of hollows.

"Brullen Sie mit heftig und wurfeln Sie sie oben…" **(1)** The voice whispered behind surprising Di Roy. The said arrancar turned around, feeling something dread in his guts.

"That's impossible, no hollow can survive the cero at blank point…" He muttered.

"Morder-bar!" **(2)** The cero exploded, shocking Di Roy. The dust floated around, part to reveal a hollow holding a…

"What the hell is that?" In his right hand was a sword, but it was no ordinary sword, the blade was replaced by a chainsaw. The hilt was two feet long, the guard was more like pair of bear claws, holding the chainsaw. On the bottom of the hilt was a head of black bear, its' mouth was snarling. The chainsaw was five feet long and two feet wide, its' teeth was sharper than average saw, and made up of many blades. The primary and secondly color was black and gray, in order.

"That is Morder-bar, my partner…and my zanpakuto." He answered, Di Roy frozen at his word.

"T-T-That's impossible, no hollow would wield a zanpakuto, they're enemies…You're lying, you fucker!!!!" Di Roy roared in rage. Naruto gripped his chainsword tightly.

"Said it all you want but that would not change anything…" He pulled the cord out of nowhere and released it. The engine roared to life as the chainsword charged up.

"Grind them all!" Naruto roared, swinging his chainsword. The small blades spike up as Naruto lifted his sword over his head and bring it down in vertical. Di Roy attempted to dodge it but he was too slow as the blade strike his right shoulder. He screamed, feeling the blades was grinding his arm slowly and Naruto forced it down, cleaving his arm off cleanly.

"Fuck! My arm!! I'm going to kill you, teme!!!" He snarled, look up and his eyes widened as he felt the blade touching his throat. Everything was slow to him as the blade saw its' way through his neck, he don't get a chance to scream as his head was dismembered from the body.

"I'm sorry, but there is no another way…" Naruto whispered, he closed his eyes as the head landed with a thud. The body behind him fell down, land on the blood puddle. He sighed, opened his eyes, facing the army of hollows. Naruto leaned his chainsword on his shoulder.

"It's long way ahead of us, eh, Morder-bar?" He watch them charged toward him with battle cries. That was necessity, if he want to take back the control, he must hold them at bay or kill them all. With a battle cry, he charged to the army.

--

Ragnarok blinked, it was two month already and Naruto just turned into Gillian. He narrowed his eye, cupping his chin. The power inside Naruto is growing at steady pace, but that was not all, his eyes glanced at the zanpakuto, it just formed out of nowhere one month ago and yet, Naruto don't wake up at all.

'**At this rate, he would transform into adjuchas sooner…Was that arrancar the key to his sudden change?'** He snapped out of his muse as the door slid opened. He turned to see that two-faced, glasses-wearer, staring at Naruto. It was no use, no one, even the dead, can see him. Aizen smirked at the sight of Naruto, sensing that something will happening sooner and he was correct.

"Ooh…" The Gillian moaned, his body was breaking down and he winced, feeling his bone cracked under pressure. His body exploded, knocking up the dust. Aizen shielded his face with his forearms as the mighty wind flew past him and for few moments, it died down. Aizen peeked out to see a similar hollow, but it was different from the first version.

On his left temple, there was a stub where his horn used to be. His right wing was broken and shred up like it has gone through a woodchopper, the bone was sticking out and his left wing was missing. His torso and arms was covering in armor, appeared to meld his body, and his legs become more goat-like. His long black hair now reached to his back and the only clothes he has on was this long loincloth.

"Oh." Aizen smiled and Naruto look up to see the brown-haired man, there was something familiar about him.

"W-Who are you?" Aizen blinked, did something happened to his memory during the transformation?

"Do you remember me or anything?" Aizen asked, his answer was just shook of his head.

'It must be the stain, going through transform too much and it must wipe his memory clean…' He smiled warmly, "Then in case, I must including myself again. My name is Aizen and if you don't know, your name is Naruto."

Naruto nodded, he felt this his name was correct. Aizen turned around, beckoning him to follow him. Naruto was about to follow him but something behind him was calling for him. He look around and his eyes landed on the zanpakuto, it was calling him, telling him to take it. He quickly grab it and clutched it closer to his chest like it was his precious and rushed after Aizen.

"**Hmm…So he lost his memories?"** A grin, **"Heh, then everything will be just snap…All I have to do is feeding him ideas and refill his memories with horrific memory…"**

A maniacal laughter echoed through the Hueco Mundo, but no one can hear it.

--

Hiyori take a deep breath and exhaled. Urahara unfold the futon and look up to Hiyori.

"Are you sure about this? Please think about that." Hiyori shook her head.

"No, I don't want everyone to know…I want you to keep it a secret…It wouldn't take too long." Urahara sighed, there was no way to change her mind. He know that the new of her boyfriend's death was hard blow for her.

"I understand…" He stood up, "If there is anything you need, just asking me or Tessai. Okay?"

Hiyori nodded, watching her former captain step out and closed the door.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry…I can't do it." She pulled her leg closer to her chest, "This is for the best, you can understand, don't you?"

She lied back on her futon and roll on her side. There was just silent before a soft cry filled the air.

--

Urahara stood in front of the door, pulling his bucket hat lower. He can hear her sobbing, he can't do anything for now.

"Urahara…Is that right thing to do?" Urahara peeked under his head to see a bulky man with square glasses and mustache.

"Hai…Tessai, I know you may not like it…but it's too much for her and she can't do it alone so we must take a responsible…"

Tessai sighed, "I understand."

"Life is going to get more and more unstable for us." Urahara muttered, walking away from the door with Tessai.

--

**TBC**

--

**(1) **Roar with fiery and dice them up

**(2) **Killer Bear

--

Kurutteiru, now holding a picket: Now this end the third chapter. Gin, please give out some information for the audience.

Gin, cleared his throat: Kurutteiru recently set up a poll on his profile, please check it out…Wait a sec. Kurutteiru, do you know that is just fanfiction and you can 'talk' to the audience?

Kurutteiru shifted his eyes.

Gin smiled: Oh my, you was doing this to annoying people?

Kurutteiru nodded.

???: WHAT!!!

Kurutteiru gulped, pulling out a new sign: H-Hi Loly… *Get punched in eye*

Gin: Oh, Loly.

There was sound of door opening and closing

Gin: Kurutteiru, you're alright?

Picket popped up: Medic…And someone, please info me about requirement to have a beta reader and how it works…The system is too confusing…I can taste my blood on the floor and I think I'm losing con…

Gin: Please reviewing or I'll take Morder-bar and do something that make Saw look tame. If you excuse me, I better take Kurutteiru to the hospital. Bye.


	5. Sane or Insane

_Gin: Welcome back to the cycle. Today, we have a new guest. Please welcome Barragan!_

_The audience cheering/booing as Barragan walked into the screen._

_Barragan: Good day, Gin…*Glancing around* Where's Kurutteiru? Isn't he suppose to be here?_

_Gin rubbed his head: Kuru-kun is having a conflict with his emotions right now._

_Barragan, blinked: Like what?_

_Gin: Well, he is happy that he have many hits and some alerts, but he is furious that no one is reviewing or voting._

_Barragan sweatdropped: That's it? *Gin shook his head*_

_Gin: Also, he's in coma right now. *Barragan blinked* Look like Loly hurts him so badly. To tell you the truth, I'm really shocked that Kuru-kun allowed her to do this to him._

_Barragan: Well, shall we start the story? *Gin smirked*…Do I have to? *Gin nodded* Kurutteiru don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything mentioned in here._

_Gin: Enjoy the latest chapter._

_**--**_

_Sane or Insane_

**--**

The pair of dull blue eyes watched on as the metal balls swing with a sound of click. Somehow, it's the only thing that put his mind at peace.

"**My, my, is that Newton's cradle I heard so much about?"** The owner's eyes widened, **"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?"**

Naruto shivered, clenched his head as Ragnarok glowered over him with a manic smile. This phantom had been haunted him for many centuries, telling him to kill the mankind in order to break the cycle. He kept blaming the mankind for bring the chaos to the Earth and that the world was better before they entered the picture.

"Go away…You're just a fragment of my imagination." Ragnarok chuckled, his hand hold the ball, halting its' motion.

"**Can a fragment of your imagination do this? How much did they told you about me?"** Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up…You're not real." Ragnarok growled, "Everything you said, everything you did, they all are made up by me…"

"**Silent! Don't you get it, they lied to you! You are so naïve, believing in them!"** Ragnarok reached out for his neck, **"Everything is in the cycle, it never stopped! As long as the mankind exist, the world will die sooner!"**

"S…Shut up!!!" Naruto roared, throwing right jab. The voice grunted out as Naruto lunged at him. They rolled and ended up with Naruto saddling the figure, beating him up with his fists.

"Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!!" He punched the face. each time he landed the blow, the blood leaked out, bit by bit, and soon the face oozing out the brain juice.

"You. Are. Just. My. Imagination!!!" He lifted his fists in hammer and slammed it down, the body jerked and twitched. Naruto panted heavily…

--

"Yammy-san, how are you getting along with your fraccion?" Yammy scowled, dropping his food on the plate. Can't he eat in peace without anyone asking him these annoying questions? He averted his sight to the pink-haired man.

"Szayel, don't you ever shut up?" Szayel smirked, "Well, he is not bad guy, if you manage to look past his nasty habits."

"Habits?" The figure with a elongated white mask perked up.

"He claimed that someone was telling him some shit about the cycle…"

--

"_The cycle is killing the world…It's our fault that we had unleashed it on the world…"_

--

Yammy leaned back against the chair, ignoring the sound of creaking.

"Also, he kept said that he can see someone that's not there."

--

"_Who told you these shits?"_

"_Ragnarok…He always know everything I did…"_

--

"…But the most nasty habit is that…" He took a bit out of his meat and rubbed his neck.

"And it is?" The blue-haired man grunted out.

"That he attempted to commit suicide."

--

"_Whoa, whoa, don't you put it near your eye!"_

"_Just let me die already…"_

"_Just give me the freaking comb and we will talk it out!!!"_

--

"Now I'll never look at the comb the same way again…" He muttered, getting up. Everyone blinked, comb?

--

Yammy walked through the corridor, "Yammy-sama, are you going to see him?"

Yammy blinked, glanced over his shoulder to see Menoly, hiding behind the pillar.

"Yeah, you want to come?" She nodded. Yammy yawned, beckoning her to follow him. She ran up next to him as Yammy glanced at her. He know that she has crush on Naruto since he pounced on them the first day. Sometime he wonder if that girl like to be submissive after seeing Loly ordering her around.

--

Naruto slumped on the ground, his legs outstretched. He can hear the footsteps, two of them, and the door opened.

"Oi, Naruto…" Yammy stopped, noticing the body few inches away from him.

"I did it again…" Naruto muttered, his dull blue eyes casting themselves upon the tenth Espada. Yammy groaned, he barely realized the body, but thankful, the uniform was not damaged.

"Oi, why did you kept targeting their head? You better be grateful that Rudobon have this ability to create more clones or you'll be in big trouble." He nudged the body, confirming it to be one of Calaveras. He spotted the spilled foods and tray, covering in blood and brain pieces.

'Now I'm glad that Rudobon agreed to our deal.' He remembered that they just lost over thousands arrancars and was thankful that Rudobon came in.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked, noticing Menoly.

"Oh, Menoly, how are you doing?" He asked flatly.

"Ano…I'm fine, but what about you?" She asked, worried about his mentally condition. He shrugged, looked up to Yammy.

"Why are you here, Yammy-sama?" Yammy blinked.

"Well, just to check up on you, making sure that you are not pulling any shit like last time with the comb."

"And you, Menoly?" She jumped.

"I was just passing through." She blushed.

'Liar.' Yammy groaned in his head, why don't she just confessing her feeling to him? Many hundred years is too long for him.

"Hmm? Where is Loly?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Oh, she said that she have something important to do."

--

"Aizen-sama!" Loly moaned in her slumber, hugging the pillow.

"…Oh, Naruto-sama…" Her eyes snapped opened, she beamed up from her bed and gave out a shriek. Meanwhile, the certain Espada felt his glass head start to cracked.

--

Naruto nodded as Yammy look up and down Naruto's appearance. His uniform was standard, nothing big. The mask fragment was just covering his lower face, making it look like his skin was removed.

"Well, let's go." Naruto nodded, following his superior with Menoly trailing right behind him.

--

Hiyori smiled as she couched on top of rooftop. Below her was the group of children playing baseball.

"Oi, Hiyori, what are you doing?" Hiyori scowled, glared at Shinji behind her.

"Watching the game, what does it look like?" Shinji frowned.

"Sure…It's not like you are watching your kid playing." Her eyes widened, did he…

"How…" She gasped.

"It's this obvious…Nine months absent, Urahara adopt a kid all of suddenly, this kid's personality…Why don't you tell us?" Hiyori tensed, it was hard for her now…

"Because…He's gone…" Shinji's expression soften at this, "Without him, I can't do it."

"Yeah, but you know, it's not right to abandon…" He was cut off by her snarl.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to give my child up! It hurt so much…He reminded me of him…"

Shinji sighed, "I'm sorry…Said…What's his name?"

Hiyori sniffed, "Urahara let me named him…Jinta, after his great-grandpa."

Shinji nodded, "That's a good name…Come on…"

He lifted her arm, gently, and watch her patted the dust off. He turned his head to watch the red-haired boy hitting the home-run.

"…What are you going to do?" Hiyori blinked, "You know, when he found out the truth about his Kaa-san and Tou-san."

Hiyori scowled, "Nothing. If I found out that you or Urahara telling him, I'll beat you up."

He nodded.

--

Left hook, right hook, duck, backflip, low sweep kick.

"Very good, Naruto! You're getting hang of it." Menoly chirped from the sideline as Naruto cartwheel away from Yammy. The said Espada grinned, channeling his reiatsu to his fist.

"Think faster!" He howled, thrust his fist, releasing bala. Naruto's eyes widened, quickly drawing his zanpakuto out and attempting to block the bala. His effort was success, but it was in vain as the voice rang out behind him.

"Too slow!" He felt a hard blow on the back of his skull and everything went blur as he crashed into the dune.

"Naruto-kun!" She stood up, fear for his safety.

"Oi, he's fine." And true to his word, Naruto shook his head clear as he stumbled to his feet.

"Let's go again!" Yammy rotated his shoulder, flexed his muscle.

"But Naruto need his rest!" Yammy groaned, "You have been sparring for hours, nonstop."

"Fine, fine. Naruto, take five!" He called out as Menoly make a beeline to her crush…

"Speak of which, where is your partner?"

"She said that she have to work something out…"

--

Loly growled, messing her hair up. Her raging eyes glanced at the poster of Aizen before adjusting her eyes to poster of Naruto.

"I love Aizen-sama, I hate Naruto-teme!" She chanted the manta over, "I love Aizen-sama, I hate Naruto-teme. I love Naruto-kun, I hate Aizen-sama…Nani?"

Loly shrieked, "No!!!"

--

The trio sat on top of the dune, staring at the endless sand.

"Hungry…" Yammy whined, rubbing his stomach. Naruto nodded as his stomach growled.

"Ano…I happened to bring three bento boxes with me." Menoly produced the bento out of nowhere. The duo blinked.

"Menoly, where did you keep these in?" Naruto asked, earning a blush from her.

"Suerte!" Yammy dived in his bento. Naruto thanked her, receiving his bento.

Yammy chewed, "You know, everything changed when you become my fraccion…"

Naruto blinked, adjusting his eyes to him as he eat his bento.

"Before you appeared, I was ruthless to everyone but the Espada. If it wasn't for you, I would never make friend with some people that look up to you and found out that they are funny to hang out."

"Really? Like what?" Yammy chuckled, glanced at Menoly.

"Like Menoly having a crush on a certain blonde." She froze, did he know? Naruto turned to her.

"You have a crush on someone? Is it someone I know?" She blushed as Yammy laughed out loud, clenching his stomach. He can't believe that his fraccion is that stupid when it come to love, you don't see many blonde around Hueco Mundo or in Las Noches.

"What's the matter?" Naruto blinked, confusing with his superior's antic. Yammy muttered something like nothing before standing up.

"Break time, over!"

"But, Yammy-sama, I don't finish my…"

"Think faster!" Before he know it, Naruto was flying over.

'Not again…" He sighed in his head before crushing into the dune.

--

"Damn him. When I see him, I'm going to strangle him." Loly mumbled with bloodshot eyes. She stomped across the bridge, mumbling about killing him with chopstick or something like that.

"Defend!" Loly blinked, turning to the voice. She can see a bulk dot running to smaller dot and can hear something like flesh hitting flesh. Loly squirmed her eyes and realized them to be Yammy and Naruto. She gritted her teeth and slammed her hands on the rail.

"Naruto-teme! You're so dead!!!" She shouted, taking a few steps back before ran and jump off the bridge.

--

"Naruto-teme! You're so dead!!!" Naruto blinked, looking up to see a black dot in the sky.

"Huh?" He can see that the dot was none than Loly and the next thing he know, a boot landed on his face. He fall backward as Loly backflipped and landed on her feet, smirking at his twitching body.

"Naruto-kun!" Menoly cried as she hurried to his side. She started to fussing over him as Loly scowled at them. Menoly stood up and did something that Yammy never expected her to. She slapped Loly and shoved her down.

'Did She just bitchslap her?' Yammy dropped his jaw, gaping at Menoly.

"Do you have any idea about the consequence?!" She shouted at her.

"It's fine, Menoly." Naruto rubbed his face. His word failed to calm her, proved by her glare.

"Fine? Fine?! What if you lost your memories again?!" She screamed at him. Naruto winced, he don't remember anything at all, just the man that he swears his loyalty to and up to now. No matter how much he want them back, Aizen told him that nothing good will come out of these and he trust him.

"I don't want you to forget again." She glared at Loly, "Apologize to him, now!"

Loly snorted, "Not until he apologize to me."

"For what?! He did nothing to you at all!!" Menoly cried, feed up with her attitude. Loly pointed at Naruto with a faint blush on her face.

"It's his fault that I'm losing my crush of Aizen and kept showing up in my erotic dream!!!" Naruto and Yammy blinked, while Menoly tensed at her statement. Everything was silence that you can hear a fainting footstep of an lesser hollow somewhere out of the Hueco Mundo.

"N-N-Nani!" Menoly stuttered and the Espada and Fraccion glanced at each other.

"I-I-It's his fault that my love is in turmoil now!!!"

"So you have a crush on Naruto?" Yammy spoke directly.

"No, you can't like Naruto-kun!" Menoly shouted, with tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"Ano…Yammy-sama, what are we going to do?" Naruto look up to Yammy, his answer was just the gesture of silence.

"Why not? I'm become to like him. What are you going to do?" Loly smirked, crossing her arms. Menoly gritted her teeth, clenching her fist.

"You can't because…" She whispered, "I love him!! I love Naruto-kun!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened, 'She love me?'

Loly blinked, "Come again?"

"I always love him! I want to be at his side, supporting him because I love him!!!" Menoly panted while Naruto stood behind her with bewildered expression. Loly stared at her before her lip twitched, making it smirk.

"Then it'll be easy for me now." Menoly's eyes widened, feeling Loly's lip meeting her lip. Yammy dropped his jaw, that was not what he expected to be!

'I just want a catfight and here, I see two girls kissing! That's so hot!' He hold his nose, 'Suerte!'

"N-Nani?" Menoly stuttered with a light blush as Loly smirked, pushing her body against her.

"To tell you the truth, I like Naruto and also, you. We can share him and he can watch us getting it on, everyone win." Naruto stood there, dumbstruck about her offer and he nearly got nosebleed as Menoly meekly nodded her head. Loly turned to him and smirked.

"And for you, we both are going to be your girlfriends, no matter what you said." Naruto was about to say something but Yammy covered his mouth and grinned at them.

"He accept it." Naruto glared at him, "Naruto, you have no say in this. That's the order!"

Yammy glared at him, he won't let this opportunity get away from his fraccion. He believe that the girls can snap him out of these insanely episode and nursing him back to health, in mental and physical.

"Alright! See you later, Naruto-kun." Loly smirked, pulling Menoly with her as they ran off. The fraccion and his superior swears that they heard a squeal from the girls.

"Ano…Yammy-sama, why did you decided for me?"

"Because I want to do something for you. I believe that if you have the love, you can heal faster and regain your sanity." Yammy walk off to the headquarter, "After all, you're my closer friend that I ever had in many centuries."

If Yammy look behind him, he would see that Naruto staring at him with a expression of awe.

--

Naruto sighed, lifting the metal ball and let go of it. He smiled, watching the balls swing from side to side. No matter what, the Newton's cradle always fascinating him and calm his mind.

"**Hello, Naruto-kun, let's talk a bit more."** Naruto felt a chill running down his spine as Ragnarok making his appearance for a while. The phantom smirked, ruffed the blond hair.

"**What's the matter? Scared of me?"**

"R-Ragnarok, what do you want?" Naruto flinched, hearing his raspy chuckle.

"**I'm just here to check up on you, to see how you do. I heard some talk that you found someone, two of them to be exact."**

"Look…If you do something to them, I'll never forgive you." He growled, baring his teeth to Ragnarok.

"**Ah, the dog is really a wolf when it's driven by something. Don't worry, I won't do anything to them."**

"Again, what do you want?" He demanded the answer from the phantom.

"**Don't I told you, I'm here to talk…" **He reached out to Naruto's forehead, **"And to give you something…"**

Many images ambushed his head. Naruto roared, clutching his head.

--

"_Demon!"_

"_The war has broken out."_

"_It was horror, they slaughtered many innocents for no reason. What's the point in living?"_

"_Please spare my children!"_

"_No…No…No!!!!!"_

"_The bomb has killed ten and wounded five people."_

"_Shoot them all, we take no prisoners!"_

"_Humans only know war and they lived by it."_

"_Drop the atomic bomb!"_

"_Kill the children too, we don't need their kind anymore!"_

--

"W-W-What is that? Oh Kami, these innocents…these children…Why?" Naruto choked with sobs as Ragnarok bend low enough to look in his eyes.

"**What you just saw was the result of the cycle…These genocide…these war…the hatred continues to spreading over, fighting over for no reason and making up the excuse as they go."** Naruto hugged himself, **"The cycle is too violate…They was caused by the mankind, whom know nothing but the war and murders. Listen, let me help you bring the peace to the world…Imagine the new world without the mankind…You can create anything you want."**

Naruto panted, "N-No…If there is chaos and crime in the world, then there must be the order and the justice…Please…Don't make me destroy the mankind, what about these innocents?!"

"**No…Even the innocents have darkness in their heart, no matter how pure they are…As long as the cycle lives on in the world, the hatred will spread all over and nurtures themselves in the hosts…The images you saw in your head is the proof of the reality…"** Ragnarok retreated to the shadow, **"Someday, you'll understand the truth and fulfilled your destiny as the children of prophecy…There is no another choice in these situations…"**

The voice of Ragnarok fading away, leaving Naruto alone in his room. The fraccion shivered with fear and grief, he stumbled to his feet and trashing his room as if he was searching for something.

"W-Where is it?" He was amazed that no one entered his room, he was making noise that can wake the living or dead. He started to mumbling as he lifted his bed and discover a small blade under the bed. He scrambled to the blade and pick it up.

"I can't stand it…" He placed it on his right upper arm, feeling the cool of the steel as it cut into his skin.

"I can't stand the living…I don't want to do it…" He mumbled, dragging it across his arm and repeated his action on other arm. He kept mumbled I'm sorry over and over. The tears running down his face before it turned to crimson liquid.

"I refuse to do it…I'm so sorry…"

--

TBC

--

Kurutteiru, lifting his picket sign: And that ends the fourth chapter of the cycle.

Gin took a double-taking: K-Kuru-kun, wasn't you in coma?

Kurutteiru, twisted his sign: I just heal faster. Barragan, can you please give out the information for the audience? *Barragan nodded*

Barragan: Gaki want me to info you that the poll is going to close on…*Glancing at the clipboard in his hand*…July 21?

Gin blinked: Isn't it too sudden? You just got one vote in the poll.

Kurutteiru switched the sign: Actually, it was my stupid brother, he did it to annoying me by using my account while I was away.

Gin sweatdrop: Y-you forget to log off, did you? *Kurutteiru nodded*

Barragan flipping the page: Also, he have some idea but he need to ask someone that he look up to…*Glance at Kurutteiru* Is that it?

Kurutteiru shook his head, pointing at Gin.

Gin: Ah, that's right. Kuru-kun just make a omake for you. Let's start it.

--

_Omake: The incident_

--

Kensei snoozed as he scratched his belly. It was hottest day so he just left the window opened, let the cool air enter. At this time, Naruto walked by and noticed Kensei lying on the floor.

'Chance!' Naruto smirked as he pulled out the ink brush and climbed into his room.

--

The leaf floated in and landed on Kensei's nose, awaking him up. He yawned, rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"Hmm, that was a good nap." He mumbled, pulling his vest and left it open. He yawned again as he taking his scroll.

"Taicho!" The female shinigami ran up to him. Kensei blinked, turned to her.

"What is it?" The female halted and paled, before scowled at him.

"Y-Y-You hentai!" She cried as she ran off, leaving behind the confusing captain. Kensei blinked, shrugging it off as time of her month. He resumed his walking, gathering the attention of the shinigami.

'Hmm, something is different. What is it?' He noticed that the female was horrid of something while the male paled and sniggered at him. He blinked and glanced at them, causing them to look away from him.

'Did I do something?' He noticed one of his fellow captain.

"Oi!" The fourth captain turned to him, "Unohana-senpai, something strange just happened. I don't know why everyone is looking at me like this?"

Unohana smiled, "I think it's because of your tattoo, you hentai."

Kensei blinked as she walked off, what tattoo? He glanced at his body and noticed something that was not there before…

"69?" He mumbled. A hand patted on his shoulder, caused him to look back and paled. In front of him was an mob, filled with angry women.

"Ano…Hi?" A blood-curling scream echoed out in the soul society.

--

_End of Omake_

--

Gin: Ah, so that's the incident? *Kurutteiru nodded* Now shall we farewell the audience? *another nod*

Barragan: Don't forget to review or I'll age you to a skeleton.

Gin: Bye. *Waving*


	6. Love, Anger, And Plan

Gin and Kurutteiru bowed to the audience.

Gin: Welcome back again. Today we have a new guest…Please welcome Starrk!

The audience cheered, the duo waited for the guest to make his appearance.

Gin:…*Glanced at Kurutteiru*

Kurutteiru:…*Glanced at Gin*

The cheering died down and Kurutteiru pointed off-screen.

Gin: Ah, I'll get him. *Walk off-screen*

Kurutteiru scratched his head, lifting his picket sign: Sorry about that…To let you know we will announcing the winner of the poll at the end of the story.

Kurutteiru glancing off-screen, twisted his sign: Oh…They are coming.

Gin entered the screen, dragging Starrk.

Gin: Sorry about that. Starrk was snoozing away in the lounge.

Starrk yawned: Hello everyone. *Rubbed his eye* Say…Why is Gin in the AN for few chapters?

Gin: Oh, I'm Kuru-kun's co-host and sometime, his voice since he don't speak at all. *Kurutteiru nodded*

Starrk blinked: But what about his picket sign, don't it 'talk' for him?

Gin: Well, Kuru-kun said that it's waste of paper and sometime, he just ran out of space.

Starrk:…That's lame…and lazy too.

Kurutteiru lifted his sign: Anyway, let's start the story. Starrk, please give out the disclaimer for me.

Starrk yawned: I'm too tired to do it…

Kurutteiru twisted his sign: Or I'll have Gin call Lilynette and tell her where you are.

Starrk: Kurutteiru don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything mentioned in the story. Don't call her!

Gin: Enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

The sound of the river was the first thing to greeted Naruto as he started to wake up from his anguishing slumber.

'That place…' The scenery was so beautiful, no matter how many time he has come to. The riverbank was in front of him, reflecting the image of varies of trees. He smiled, feeling the rocks and sand beneath him.

"**OI!"** The haggard voice rang out. Naruto blinked, turning to the source of the voice and noticed the black bear.

"Morder-bar?" He rarely see the bear in his mindscape, "Why are you here?"

The bear scoffed, **"I told you many times, I'm part of your soul and your companion."**

"But I don't see you here at all…"

"**That's because you don't remember anything…"** Morder-bar walk toward the river, **"It's very common…When the zanpakuto's companion lost their memories, the spirit starts to fall deeper into the conscience…But the reason why I am here because you remembered something, barely…"**

Naruto nodded, "That's true…I don't remember it very well, but this name stuck in my head…Someone named Hiyori…"

"**Hai, this name brought you some bit of your memories."**

"For no reason, I kept seeing that number thirteen, and a sickly man…When I saw that man, it felt like that the man is my father…Do you know why?" The black bear sighed.

"**Everything will come to you, eventually…I would like to tell you, but it's not my place to do. Cub…It's time…Go back…"** The bear wobbling into the river. Naruto blinked as everything went black. He can hear Morder-bar very faintly.

"**Please restrained yourself and resist the words of this phantom…I believe in you…"**

--

"Oi, wake up!" Naruto felt someone shook him. He blinked, looking up to Yammy.

"Yammy-sama? What's going on?" Yammy crossed his arm, his face scrunching up into a scowl.

"It's Aizen, he want everyone to meet up in the palace." Naruto nodded, lifting himself from the bed. Yammy frowned, noticing the bloodstains on the white sheet. These bloodstains means one thing.

"You cut yourself to sleep again?" Naruto tensed, "Did that illusion come to you again?"

"B…"

"No but!! We'll talk about this later." Yammy emphasized the last part. Naruto nodded as Yammy exited the room. He glanced back at the sheets before follow his superior.

--

"Welcome." Aizen smiled at his followers, "Before we start our meeting, is there anything that someone to input their option or a request?"

Szayel lifted his hand, "May I request some more of fraccion?"

Aizen nodded, knowing that he was going to use them for his own experimentations.

"Anyone?" He glanced around, discovered that no one want to said anything.

"Now let us begin the meeting." Aizen lean against his throne, "In two weeks from now, our plan will initiate…As we are speaking, Gin-kun and Tosen-kun are slaughtering the center 46, which I'll taking over without anyone knowing…"

Naruto listened to his leader's plan. He felt his sleeve tugged and glanced back to see one of his girlfriends, Menoly.

"Ano…Naruto-kun, are you busy after this meeting?" Menoly whispering, he shook his head.

"Then…could you come with me and Loly-chan to somewhere for a date?" She blushed, that was first time for her to ask her boyfriend out for a date.

"Hai." Naruto whispered back.

"I'm glad that you are making some plan with your new girlfriend…but next time, please make sure that there is no echo in here." The voice spoke out softy. They suddenly become saucer eyed, and turned to Aizen and everyone staring at them with amusement.

"May I finish my presentation?" Aizen smiled, earning a meekly nod from Menoly and Naruto. He chuckled, resuming his announcement.

--

"I can't believe you guys…" Loly mumbled, resting her head on Naruto's lap as the trio watched a tragedy movie, 1 litre of tears. **(1)**

"_Doctor…Am I able to…get married?"_ The voice of the actress spoke out of the television. Naruto sometime asking himself, how the fucking did they get a signal or why there is a television in Loly's room? Well, he don't have to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Menoly shouting defensively as Naruto nodded, his eyes gluing on the screen.

"_Doctor…Thank you…for telling me the truth."_ Menoly sighed, tighten her hold on his right arm.

"Naruto-kun, would you still love us no matter what? Even if we are going to die?" Naruto glanced at her.

"What the fucking are you talking about?! We're not going to die sooner!" Loly snarling at Menoly.

"If that's the case…I'll remember you both and love you always…" The girls smiled at him, what they don't know that Naruto vowed that if they die, he will follow them right away.

--

Hiyori chuckled, watching the scene from top of the building. It was very humorous that her son has a crush on the girl that worked beside him at Urahara's shop. He disguised his crush by bullying her, kind of like what she did to…

'No…Don't remind me…' Hiyori hugged herself, 'Jinta…I hope that you will treasure her very much like I did to your father…'

She wiped her tears, turning to the direction of the hideout. she glanced over her shoulder to see the girl.

"Take a good care of Jinta…" She whispered softly and vanished, unawake that the girl just heard her.

"OI! Ururu, help me out with that!" Ururu turned to the red-haired boy and nodded.

--

"Yammy, I don't think that one bag would be not enough for these…Neither it can't hold them…" The pale arrancar mumbled, glancing at the plastic bag. Underneath the bag was an pile of razor blades, why does Yammy have to bring a plastic bag?

"Oh Kami! It's everywhere!!" Yammy cried after he lifted the mattress to discovered a stack of blades.

"Ulquiorra! Get another bag!" Ulquiorra blinked, watching his comrade screamed out in despair.

"But I said that the bag wouldn't hold the blade, I believe that a box or glass jar would be enough…"

"I said get me another bag!!!" Yammy barked. Ulquiorra sweatdropped, probably he can sneak in the box inside the bag.

"Usted es estupido…" **(2)**

"What did you just call me now?!"

--

**(Warning: Lemon!)**

He shivered at the feeling of their hands tracing his mask. It was the most sensitive among several hollows and very rare, he was one of these hollows.

"what's the matter? Do you like it, Naru-kun?" Loly whispering in his ear seductively. He nod with a blush, feeling his blond girlfriend feeling up his chest.

"Naru-kun, your abs are so hard…" Menoly said softly, pushing her breast against his chest. Naruto blushing, feeling her hand tracing his stomach and getting lower.

"M-Menoly-chan…Your hand…" He panted, earning a smirk from the girls. Loly torn his shirt off and tossing it across the room.

"Relax, you'll enjoy it…" Loly smirked at his blushing face, starting to stripping in front of him. Naruto grunted, feeling Menoly stroking him and watching Loly stripping while she was dancing, making it erotic.

"Menoly-chan, take his pant off." Loly whispered to her, earning a nod from the said blonde. Menoly halted her stroking and pull his pant down, revealing his erection. They stared at it, making Naruto blushing.

"It's so big…" Loly smirked as she pushed herself against Menoly's back, earning a gasp from her.

"Loly-chan…" Loly undressed Menoly as her hand traveling to her neither region. Menoly moaned as Loly started to fingering her.

"Let Naruto watch us doing it." Loly whispered in her ear, licking it in process. Menoly blushing, squirmed as Loly cupping her breast and add another finger. She turned her head and kissing Loly, their tongue wresting with each other. Loly halted her fingering and lift Menoly's legs, showing her entrance to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" He nodded, standing up and linen it up with Menoly. She wrapped her legs around him and hold on his neck. He look up to her, seeing her nodding before slowly entering her. When he entered her fully, he pull it out and thrust it in over and over.

"Ah…Ooh…" Loly foundering Menoly's breasts and kiss her with passion. Naruto's thrust increasing its' speed. Loly smirked, pushing herself against Menoly and forced Naruto to sit down. He grunted, watching Menoly bouncing up and down on his length.

"Oh…Naruto-kun…I'm coming…"

"Me too, Menoly-chan!" He released his load inside her, earning a screaming from the said blonde girl. They panted before Menoly pulled herself out and allow Loly to take her place.

"Now, it's my turn…" She turned around and linen it up to her entrance. She give a moan as she started to bouncing on his length. Menoly watched them before get a idea.

"Loly-chan…" Loly panted as Menoly starting to foundering her breasts and lick them. She started to sucking them, earning a moaning from Loly. Naruto bucked his hip and thrust at same time with her thrust.

"Ah…Naruto-kun…" Naruto nodded, knowing what she was going to said and released inside her. The trio panted, laying together and Naruto pulled them closer to his chest.

"I love you…" The girls whispered and Naruto nodded.

"I love you too…" The girls smiled and cuddling up to him, earning a small smile behind his mask.

**(End Lemon)**

--

Naruto stretched his arm as he strolling down the corridor. That was wonderful for him…but why does he feeling guilty for something? He decided to not pondering on that feeling, he have to meet Yammy and get a scolding from him.

"Naruto!" Speak of the devil, Naruto turned around to see his superior's scowling face and…why is Ulquiorra holding a ripped bag?

"What's up with the bag?" Naruto asked them.

"You don't want to know, trust me…" Ulquiorra mumbling as Yammy grabbed Naruto and dragging him back to his room. He slammed the door close and turned to Naruto.

"While you were gone with your girlfriends, I searched your room and you know what did I found?" Naruto adverted his eyes to the floor, "Six thousand razor blades!! Do you have any idea what you just did?!

Yammy grabbed Naruto's collar and pull him closer, "Do you know that it will not hurt you, but everyone around you! What if Loly or Menoly found out about your habit!" Naruto's eyes become widened, "It will hurt them so much!!!"

He pushed him away, "Look, I'm really mad at you because I care about you. I want you to stay here and think about what you did wrong. By thinking, I mean think about it really hard!" Yammy growled, turning to the door and beckoning Ulquiorra to come with him. The door closed with a loud slam and Naruto sighed.

'I know it's wrong…but I can't help myself after seeing these images…' He clutching his head and panting hysterical, 'The war…The hatred…The genocide…The slaughter…The mankind…We live in the world where there is one rule…To kill or be killed…As long as the cycle exist…That's the reality…There is no happy end at all…'

--

Yammy groaned, taking his seat as Ulquiorra glancing at him. "OI! Ulquiorra, was it right thing to do?" Ulquiorra humming, cupping his chin.

"Hai, but either way, he would still do it…" Yammy nodded.

"Yeah…Because of the aspect…" He snorted at the idea of the aspect of the death.

"I'm very surprised that he was not placed to be the Espada…"

"Of course! Devouring that Roy guy was pure luck and he has no experience to the whole hollow things! Among us, he is the weakest and also, the unique." Ulquiorra nodded.

"It was unique, seeing him releasing the zanpakuto like the shinigami…"

"But we never seen his arrancar release…perhaps…It's because of his rapidly transformation that affected his ability…He's a late bloomer…"

--

Aizen smirked, strolling toward the building for the meeting between the captains. Sooner, his plan will blooming and there will be nothing standing in his way. All he have to do is to start the plan and watch it unfolding from the backstage.

--

A hooves slowly walking toward the burning landscape, filled with screaming, reaching the lava and kneeling before it.

"**My master…The seed is starting to growing…"** The voice chuckled, filling with evil and maniacal. The screaming halted at the voice.

"_**Splendid…Soon, the child of prophecy will be in our hand…Our empire will growing and overcome the heaven…Ragnarok, go and fill him with more of our ideal!"**_ Ragnarok nodded, watching the pair of eerily eyes in the lava.

"**As you wish, my master."** He make his retreat to the shadow as the voice chuckling.

"_**They will regret it…that day they crossed me and sealed me in this cursed realm…Yamamoto, just you wait…"**_ The voice fading away as the landscape once again screaming for mercy.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

(1) A story based on true story about the girl and her battle against the disease.

(2) You're stupid

* * *

Kurutteiru bowed, lifting the sign: I apologized for the short chapter.

Gin nodded: He has to juggling it with other story and upcoming stories.

Stark yawning: Oh? But he has plenty of time? *Glare*

Gin turned to Stark: That's true, but many things come up like his friend need some helps and family stuff. He stay up so late, to working on these chapters from morning to two hours past midnight. *Kurutteiru nodded*

Stark blinked: I see…

Kurutteiru twisted his sign: To let you know the winner of the poll is…Naruto/Buso Renkin! Second place is tied between Street fighter and To-Love-Ru. Third place is Ben 10.

Gin grinned: Oh yeah, Kurutteiru decided to give you a omake to make up for the short chapter.

--

_**Omake**: Yammy and Plastic bag_

--

Yammy yawned, watching the television.

"_Honey, the bag is falling apart and the garbage are all over!"_

"_I know what you need…The Ultra-bag!"_ Yammy blinked, _"It can hold anything!"_

"_Really? Anything, even the sharp object?"_

"_That's right! Watch it!"_ Yammy leaned in as the knife fall in the bag and to his surprise, the bag don't get ripping.

"_Wow! That's amazing!"_

"_Hai! And guess what? It's selling for ten hundred yens! It's so cheap and limited! Call now!"_

"I better get these!" Yammy muttering, fidgeting with the phone as the numbers flashing on the television. At this time, Ulquiorra was passing by and blinked.

"How in the world did you get the phone from?"

--

_End of Omake_

--

Gin:…

Stark:…

Kurutteiru:…

Gin:…That's really stupid… *Stark nodded*

The co-host and guest turned to the empty spot, seeing the note on the floor.

Gin: What did it say?

Stark: It said I'm sorry about the lame omake and short chapter…To let you know the chapters will get longer to update now…*Handed it to Gin*

Gin: Also, Tell us if you want to see lemons between Loly and Menoly…*Glancing at the note* And if you don't reviewing, he'll make a gender-bender character like…*Sniggering* Stark, Grimmjow whose hiding her gender…

Stark, double-taking: WHAT?! NO! NO! NO WAY!!!

Gin chuckled: And…*Paled* ME?!!

Gin and Stark screamed: REVIEW!! FOR LOVE OF KAMI, REVIEW!!!!


	7. Sneak Peek

Kurutteiru bowed to the audience, lifting his sign: I'm so sorry for the long wait, you see...I found out that the college life is a big change for me and I just recently joined three clubs so I can get out of the room more…

Kurutteiru sighed, twisting the sign: Also many things just pop up on me and many things just happened to me…All the details can be found on the link, just check on it if you're member of AC/DC Forum, for some reasons, it can't let any guests enter.

Kurutteiru rubbed his head, switching the sign: This chapter is just a sneak peek for the future. Sorry if you think that was a new chapter, I'll try to find some time to typing up the stories…Enjoy the sneak peek…

--

**Sneak Peek**

--

"My, my…So everyone is here…" Aizen smiled, casting his glance upon the vizards. He smirked, lifting his hand, "Now it's a reunion…" Suddenly, the rip appears in the sky and slowly expanding.

"It hurt so much…" The voice moaning as an arm shoots out of the rip, "Why does it hurt? What are you? What am I?"

Hiyori's eyes widened, "This voice…" Her sentence was cut off as the owner shredded the sky and revealing himself to be…

"Naruto?" Ukitake widened his eyes, it can't be…They told him that Naruto died many years ago, he know that something was a bit off about his death, but he should never thought that his adopted son would become into an arrancar. Was that Aizen's doing?

Naruto blinked, it seems that they somehow know him. "Aizen-sama, who are they?" The said person smiled.

"Why, Naruto-kun…They are our enemies and the agents of the cycle…" Naruto nodded, unsheathed his blade.

"I see…"Brullen Sie mit heftig und wurfeln Sie sie oben…" With a spin, he shouted out, "Morder-bar!!!"

--

"The Espada each embody an aspect of death…These are the ten reasons people died…" The elder arrancar paused, "No…Eleven. He embody an aspect of death, even if he is not the Espada…" He glanced at the blonde, mumbling to himself.

--

"Do you know what my aspect is?" Naruto reached inside his jacket, his eyes glared at his enemy. "It's suicide…The most common and powerful death that countless people chose…" He pulled out a knife and pointing it toward his chest.

"H-Hey!!" His enemy shouted out, but it was too late. With a shout, he stabbed himself and the time stopped.

--

**"Heheheh, you have grown old, Yamamoto…"** The elder shinigami widened his eyes as the large creature appeared right behind Naruto.

"You…What are you doing here?" He grunted out as the voice chuckled.

"I'm here to finish the business that you just halted…Now it's time for the end…" Naruto coughed out blood as the black claw stabbed into his back. "Child…Go and complete your task…Unleashing the Armageddon upon the mankind!!!"

"Naruto!!!" Hiyori cried as Naruto howled out in pain. The black and crimson liquid crawling out every hole on his body and covering himself completely.

--

"W-W-What is that thing?! Who are these guys!" multiply voices echoed around the spirits.

"They…can see us?" Ichigo blinked, glancing around the bystanders and Yamamoto frowned. The spirits braced themselves as the goriest creature moaned, lifting its' arms in the air.

--

"Damn it…We ran out of time…" Hitsugaya tsked, watching a black orb floating down to the ground. The light shined out of every crack on it, before it shattered into pieces. A figure couching on the ground, its' four wings unfolding, revealing itself in glory.

"Now I know my purpose…" It mumbling, standing up, "I am here to bring you all to your maker…After all, I am your…Judgment!!!"

--

Coming soon…

--

Kurutteiru lifting his sign: Remember, it's just a sneak peek for the future chapters or not, who know? Anyway…I decided to put up 'What is my existence for?' for adoption, if you want it, please PMing me so I can give you some details for it.

Kurutteiru switching his sign: Also, I have several challenges for you at the end of this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for this. I'm really busy with college and stuffs, so the next update will take a longer time.

--

Challenges…PMing me for more details if you want to take one.

--

1: Finding himself stranding on a island with nothing, but clothes and a strange fruit. Naruto can't remembering anything other than his name and become hungry. He decided to eat the fruit, but it was not a normal fruit. He accidently devoured teppo fruit (Gun fruit) and turned himself into a gunman. One Piece x-over.

2: Naruto decided to save his client by shoving the missing nin off the cliff together. His body was washing up on a beach and was discovered by a strange girl, whom saved his life. Together, they fall in love, but there is one little problem…His girlfriend/wife (Depending on what you want them to be.) is none than Franken Fran, the mad scientist. Franken Fran x-over.

3: Naruto loathed the shinobi life, but love Yakuza life. His dream is to be the boss of his family, but he needs someone to help him and that's where the Vongola family comes in the picture. Can Tsuna deal with the blonde brawler who would never stopped picking fight with anyone, even elder! Reborn x-over.

4: Losing his right arm, six-years old Naruto was send to the digital world, where Devimon took him under wing and replace the missing arm with digital arm, created from black gear. Devimon gave him a black digivice, with a unique egg. What's that about? The Ninth digidestined? And why is his panther slacking off? What's so special about Phascomon? Digimon x-over (Taking place before first season.)

5: What if Naruto was not born in Shinobi world, but a world where there are varies of magic. Appearing at the Fairy Tail Guild, covering in heavy clothes and hood to hide his identity, carrying a large coffin on his back with a strange magic. He seems to act isolated from everyone and become angry when someone mentioned Zeref. What is his connection with this dark mage? And why is Aries with him? Fairy Tail x-over.

--

That's it. Bye for now.


End file.
